


My Wings

by Zombiiewrites



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiiewrites/pseuds/Zombiiewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel struggles with his slow descent back into humanity as his borrowed grace begins to fade. Dean comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Wings

The sound of metal against tile reverberated throughout the space, rebounding off the walls and penetrating his being to the very core. Tired, blue eyes narrowed in time to see the oxidized spoon connect twice with the surface before it ultimately settled against the scuffed, kitchen floor. He eyed the fallen utensil at his feet with a blank stare until the crossed grout between the tiles came into focus and the silver blurred. 

His hands balled into fists but remained at his sides, gradually beginning to tremble in correspondence with the mounting pressure currently coiling in his gut. Every fear, fault, and failure pumped into his mind successively until the threads of his composure began to strain and splinter. 

Moisture gathered along his lower lids with every jagged intake of breath until finally overflowing and spilling out onto his cheeks. He blinked once, tears clinging to his dense lashes upon reopening his eyes, and dropped his shoulders defeatedly while his conquered gaze remained locked on the silverware. 

When his lower lip started to quiver, he gnashed his teeth in an attempt to keep the flooding emotions at bay but caved not a minute later. A choked sob fell from his lips, followed by a series of quaked gasps and labored hums. 

Dean rounded the corner shortly after Castiel had reached his tipping point, stopping dead in his tracks at the sound of not so distant weeping. “Cas?” The name came out as a panicked whisper upon realizing who the pained, little cries belonged to. The eldest Winchester paused in the doorway when Castiel’s shuddering form came into view; the sight alone was enough to make his heart plunge but the suppressed sniffling almost brought him to tears. He had never heard Castiel sound so weak. 

"Cas, what happ—" he stepped inside, eyebrows heavy with concern, but cut himself off when he noticed the spoon on the floor. 

"I dr-dropped the sp-spoon," Castiel said in between faded wails, pressing his palms against his eyes and involuntarily scowling. 

Dean’s lips parted at the declaration, eyes darting from Cas’ face to the utensil before he cautiously stepped towards his companion and scooped it up from the tiles. “Cas, baby, it’s okay,” Dean managed, having to clench his jaw just to keep the pressure behind his eyes stagnant. 

Castiel only whimpered in response, still hiding behind his hands even when Dean closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around him. 

Dean cradled the back of his head, dark, coarse hairs sprouting between his fingers, and tucked Castiel beneath his chin while letting his free hand soothe up and down his back. “Shh, it’s going to be alright,” Dean comforted with a tenderness he didn’t realize he still had. 

He stared straight at the opposing wall, holding Cas to him firmly while the angel continued to shake and weep quietly against his chest. The dampness that seeped into his shirt only made him tighten his grip. 

With each passing day, Castiel lost more and more of his borrowed grace. His descent back into humanity was difficult for a multitude of reasons, most of which he had been able to withstand, but all it had taken was one mistake, one slip up—something as simple as accidentally dropping a spoon while trying to prepare a meal—for Castiel to break. 

"Gonna’ help you, Cas. Gonna’ help each other, remember?" Dean murmured lowly, shutting his eyes and burying his face into the the other man’s hair. The faint scent of his shampoo emanating from the brunette strands was enough to distract him from the seemingly queued pain sprouting from his forearm after he’d uttered their primise. Dean smiled and inhaled deep, his wandering hand now venturing beneath Castiel’s shirt and rubbing circles between his shoulder blades just how he liked.

Dean’s smile widened some when he felt Cas visibly relax under his touch and words, even more when he saw him nod despite the fact that his face was still pressed flush against his chest. Cautiously, he pulled back and delicately lifted Castiel’s chin until they were eye to eye. 

Castiel stared up at him with those brilliant, blue eyes, still glistening and looking as bright and new as the sky after a storm. “Thank you, Dean,” he let out barely about a whisper, reddened nose scrunching some and lips pursing tightly as he gulped and tried to stabilize his breathing. A barely there smile tugged at the corners of his mouth when Dean wiped some stray tears from his cheeks and pressed a handful of chaste kisses to the corner of his lips and his jaw, murmuring whispered declarations of love and encouragement throughout. 

It was at that moment, where Dean had gripped him tight and raised him from the depths of despair, that Castiel realized he had had his wings all along.


End file.
